Beware
is a song performed by Big Pun featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Lyrics :Refrain :I gave you fair warning, beware :I gave you fair warning, beware :1 :Yo what you thought punk :Shit was sweet now you can't sleep :Gotta keep your eyes open wide :And hide your face from the streets :I'm like the beast with a warrant :Far from alarming :Gave you fair warning :Now you on the stairs swalling :I'm calling out :Any rapper that I doubt :Smack em in the mouth :Throw em in the yoke :Boom, then I knock em out :No doubt, Freddie Foxxx files twenty-shot auto Glock, blaow :Benny blind Puerto Rock style :With a twist of black in the brow :Twist your cap and I'm out :Sleep with the fish-dips for yapping too loud :What's happening now : is hard as hell but they Gargamels :Picking on the smallest victim gives em heart to kill :My squad is real and holds it down the hardest regardless :Besides of the largest :We polish the floor with the rawest hardcore artists :Flawless victory :You can't do shit to me :Physically, lyrically, hypothetically, realistically :I'm the epitome of catching wreck :Catch you when you cash your check :Smash you when you pass then jack you for your fucking Lex :Nothing less than the best if the Squad did it :Hard-headed better beware :And fear like God said it :x4 :2 :Ay-yo I warned you, now all could do is mourn you :I'm born to kill and still thrilled :I put it on you :There's no regrets :Remorse only results and loneliness :Only the strong survivors strive through life as warriors :All of us die :Some of us kill :Even massacre :Who wanna try :Punisher will if you ask for it :I'm hazardous for your health and hell's your next stop :For real my shit's cocked :The world has just stopped :I'm not the one you should be underestimating :Come test your fate and I guarantee I'll be under investigation :You can't handle the whole, I'll slam you on your skull :Or we can go blow for blow like Evander and Bowe, you never know :However though, I still hold the title :When all my rivals the chance to dance with Mr. Homicidal :Hand on the Bible I swear to defend my crown :I've been around since forever and never let it touch the ground :Don't fuck around and catch a rude awakening :My crew's basically waiting patiently for you to move your patrons in :Then we'll surround you :Form Desert Storm and pound you :Look around you :Terror Squad's everywhere like Soundview :The Boogie Down do it like nobody, who are we :The foundation, you're facing a whole army :x2 :Fat Joe :Yeah yeah yeah, whassup now partner :Know I'm saying, think this just some rap shit :We do this shit for real :Terror Squad :Fuckin' shoot the place up :Muthafuckas know the time :This muthafucking rap game :Joe Crack, Big Dog Punisher, Full O'Clips crew :What the fuck, what :Beware, beware, beware Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs